


Я не вернусь

by yisandra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, Child Death, Gen, Science Fiction, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: Фэйгу с детства чаровали чуждые культуры, мелодика нечеловеческих языков, обычаи и способ мышления, зародившиеся вдали от колыбели человечества.





	

1.

Фейгиз Велув очень любил свою работу.   
Молодой способный ксеноэколог неустанно пропадал по командировкам, по поводу чего числился на самом лучшем счету у могучей организации, носящей скромное название «Галактический Институт Исследования и Освоения (Космоса)». Он всегда был готов в любой момент сорваться с места и отправиться на какую-нибудь свежеоткрытую, опасную и профессионально привлекательную для него планету. Просидеть на одном месте дольше года ему было очень и очень сложно. 

Но больше всего – больше даже, чем свою работу – Фейгиз Велув любил свою маленькую семью – дочь Фэйгу и жену Фриду, недавно пообещавшую ему сына. Новость была чудесная – Фейгиз искренне хотел побольше детей – может быть, потому что ни у него, ни у Фриды не было родителей.

\- Ну что ты? – спрашивал он ласково и беспомощно. – Что?.. Это же всего на три месяца… четыре – самое долгое. Я же совсем быстро вернусь…  
Фрида отворачивалась и прятала глаза, непроизвольно кривя уголки губ. Она знала, что её дурные предчувствия – для Фейгиза вовсе не аргумент. Но он ощущал невысказанное – и огорчался. Больше даже потому, что не мог никак утешить жену – отказаться от задания он не мог – не хотел.

\- Ты даже не успеешь соскучиться, - бесполезно произнёс он заведомую ложь, пальцами разглаживая горькие морщинки между бровей Фриды.

Трёхлетняя Фэйга заупрямилась и не пожелала подойти попрощаться с папой.  
Обычные капризы.

***

\- Я вернусь, - твёрдо обещает он. Он верит в свои слова.  
Ему тридцать пять лет.

***

Он вернётся спустя три месяца – в стандартном металлическом гробу, немного похожем формой на торпеду.  
Ещё через два месяца Фрида родит сына. Она назовёт его именем отца.  
Он проживёт три года.

2

.

Фэйга Велув больше всего любила свою работу, а меньше всего – грубость, истерики, неделикатность и некомпетентность.  
Дэвид Салек был безобразно напорист, самоуверен и фантастически некомпетентен в своей профессиональной сфере – прогностической аналитике. О существовании понятия «неприкосновенность личной жизни» он, похоже, и не подозревал.  
Фэйга старательно не оставляла ему никаких надежд – она не видела перспектив.  
Однако Салека это не охлаждало.  
Он действительно был поганым прогнозистом.

***

Фэйгу с детства чаровали чуждые культуры, мелодика нечеловеческих языков, обычаи и способ мышления, зародившиеся вдали от колыбели человечества. Она тратила долгие часы у зеркала и диктофона, ставя себе правильное произношение, отрабатывая верные движения.  
Она подала документы в Институт, зная, что это вариант беспроигрышный – блестящий диплом, экстернат, подбор спецкурсов и спецсеминаров, точно нацеленный на выбранную профессию. В Институте умели ценить талантливых и целеустремленных людей.  
Возражения преждевременно постаревшей матери огорчали Фэйгу, но не могли остановить. Она знала, что будет счастлива только тогда, когда овладеет всей возможной информацией об интересующих её вопросах, когда окунётся в эту чуждость без ненужных посредников – и сможет поделиться постигнутым со всеми желающими.

Будучи назначена по окончании обучения на старый, никому не нужный исследовательский корабль, место которому было, несомненно, в утиле, а никак не в дальнем космосе, она сказала Дэвиду Салеку:  
\- Не жди меня. Рейс опасный – я могу не вернуться.   
Он ругнулся – очень грубо, она вздрогнула – и бесцеремонно, бессмысленно и беспомощно поцеловал её – впервые. И она позволила, потому что говорила правду: рейс был опасный, район – сомнительный, корабль – ненадёжный, опыт выживания – минимальный.  
Она отлично помнила судьбу своего – куда более опытного – отца.

3.

Она вернулась через три года – худая до истощения, умиротворённая, в чёрное загоревшая под чужим солнцем. Только что получившая подтверждение допуска к защите докторской по культуре новой развитой расы, первый контакт с которой пришлось устанавливать ей – просто потому что на латаном-перелатаном корыте с нелепым названием «Подвески королевы» такое право было только у неё. Право первого контакта автоматически имели все лучшие выпускники факультета ксенопсихологии, с отличием завершившие цикл спецсеминаров по биологии и физиологии.

Она ходила по родным улицам Патрициополя как иностранка, восторженно разглядывая стройные здания периода первого поселения, окружающие Площадь Джованни Аролы, и думала о том, что, с точки зрения рядового о-роканца любой касты, они хороши – удобные и красивые…  
Ей было двадцать четыре года.  
Она была счастлива.

***

Он не ждал её.

0.

Она не вернулась пять лет спустя - навсегда.

***

Чтобы никогда не вернуться – нужно умереть.

Или просто наконец-то найти своё место в одном из миров.


End file.
